Frozen, like the Russian Winters
by RunAway Angels
Summary: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside…until! KaiTala or KaiRei?
1. Prologue

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Author**: Evyl  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer**: Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**Pairings**: Kai/?(wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
**Warnings/classifications**: shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
**Summary**: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
Mara! This is the fan fiction for you! You know the pairing of this one! For you! One of the best authors on ff.net and a great friend! Good luck on your exams by the way!

* * *

**Prologue**.  
  
-Good morning class, today there will be a council meeting, so all members are asked to attend at lunch time. Now, let's begin our call out, Tyson Granger?  
  
-YES MISS!  
  
-Max Tate?  
  
-Mornin' Mam!  
  
-Johnny Macgregor?  
  
-Good morning!  
  
-Ray Kon?  
  
-Yes miss.  
  
-Kai Hiwatari?  
  
-...  
  
- Kai Hiwatari?!  
  
-...  
  
-Kai Hiwatari!  
  
-SHUT THE F UP WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM SLEEPING!

* * *

Sorry! This is so short! But, it IS a prologue and the first chap is here too and the second and blah and blah! So, what do you think Mara? Hahaha, ok, read the next one and then tell me!  
  
Anyway! Hope ya all enjoyed this...thing and sorry for the f word...I just couldn't help myself!.....I needed him to act MEAN! You'll see why later!  
  
So...later!  
  
**EV**


	2. Lien mio

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Authors: Evyl  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
Pairings: Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
Warnings/classifications: shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
Summary: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
Mara, for you! Hope you do well in exams and please update your stories soon too! Hugs and stuff to you all! Thanx for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Lien mio.  
  
A long haired Chinese boy ran up to a tall, grey haired boy who had piercing blood brown eyes.  
  
-Hey Hiwatari! What on earth was **that** all about?!  
  
The boy just carried on walking. He was wearing a leather tank top which hugged his body so tightly that it left nothing to the imagination. His trousers were black, baggy and hung loose at his sides, threatening to fall off.  
  
-Talk to me! You have been silent for the whole of the week...not that you are loud other wise or anything BUT you haven't said a word to me for...ages!  
  
The boy turned to his Asian friend and glared.  
  
-Ok, fine, so you're tired? Problems? I mean...you fell asleep in the classroom...IN THE MORNING! And then you shouted and SWORE at the teacher...  
  
The boy turned and walked a few steps away.  
  
-By the river.  
  
The boys voice sounded low and demanding. The Chinese boy nodded, patted his grey haired friend and ran towards a classroom.  
  
-You're not missing out school are you?  
  
The taller teen shook his head and followed.

* * *

The water cooled the atmosphere around its area and glimmered in the spring sun. Ray sat at the bank and played with his hair. He had come right after school and had already been waiting half an hour. Kai had disappeared after the last lesson and was no where to be seen.  
  
-Tired.  
  
Ray jumped in surprise. Kai had this strange tendency to sneak up on people and appear out of thin air.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-I was tired.  
  
-Oh. Why? Is it your grandfather again? Kai, you know you can tell me, I am always here and all that other friend crap...you know.  
  
Kai sat down besides him and ran his hand through Rays hair.  
  
-Your hair is getting too long.  
  
-And you, are changing the subject.  
  
Kai shrugged and pulled off his tank top, reviling his well toned muscles and smooth, tanned skin. Ray smiled and pulled off his own Chinese styled shirt.  
  
-It's...not grandfather.  
  
Kai took off his shoes and pants.  
  
-What is it then?  
  
Kai jumped into the water and dived to the very bottom. Ray also took off his trousers and walked up to the waters edge.  
  
-Kai?  
  
No ripples, no bubbles just the clear waters.  
  
-Kai!? Where are yoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Ray fell back as Kai jumped onto his friend from the water.  
  
For the rest of the evening the boys just swam and joked. All troubles were put behind as Ray smiled and Kai, despite wearing the ever cold mask, enjoyed himself. As the sun set down the two boys sat down onto the grass and watched the blood red sky.  
  
-I think I love someone.  
  
Ray nearly had a heart attack. Kai? In Love?  
  
-Oh! You mean friend love...right?  
  
Kai moved his head side to side.  
  
-No, I love love someone.  
  
Ray giggled; sometimes Kai could be so cute.  
  
-And...?  
  
He enthusiastically waved his hand in a twirl pattern.  
  
-And what do you think?  
  
Both boys looked at each other.  
  
-Think? Think about what?  
  
Kai sat up and looked at the setting sun.  
  
-Who is it?  
  
There was silence for a long time. Ray shifted uncomfortably. Kai got up and pulled on his clothes.  
  
-That's on a need to know basses, you, don't need to know.  
  
Ray shrugged of the comment.  
  
-I think...that this is a good feeling...I think you should tell hi-WAIT A FREAKING SECOND HERE, DID YOU SAY HE?  
  
Kai was already running up the stairs that led to the city.  
  
-Hey! Get your sorry, but cute Russian ass back here and explain! I want to know! HEY!

* * *

**So? How is it so far? Let me know what you think, I like it better when people also leave their email addresses and I am all for suggestions and stuff...SO! Review and I shall write more!  
  
How is it Mara? I shall introduce hi in the next chap! Write the FREAKING TWELFTH CHAPTER ALREADY! I need to update Battlefields of Masks ya know! Anywayz, good luck on your exams and blah. Fingers crossed! Lien mio in Chinese means Frozen, Ray is Chinese!  
  
EV**


	3. Zamorojenyi

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Authors: Evyl  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
Pairings: Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
Warnings/classifications: shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
Summary: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
For the greatest writer on ff.net, my friend MARA! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2. 

Zamorojenyi.  
  
From the shadows of the bridge a tall figure came. He had electric blue eyes and flaming red hair. A smile played on his lips as he followed the two friends with his gaze.  
  
-Shame I can't lip read.  
  
He looked on for a while longer. The taller of the two had ran up to the city and was frantically drying his hair with his hands. The other was chasing him. He caught up and pulled his friend into a hug.  
  
-This is soooo not fair...  
  
-RAY! KAI!  
  
He jumped back into the shadows as he heard a classmate call out the names of the two. It was Tyson Granger, the loud mouthed brat who was a kendo champion. Ray greeted him with a wave while Kai preferred to ignore the annoying teen and walked right past him in the direction of the bridge. Ray followed and so did Tyson. As they came closer he could hear their conversation.  
  
-So, what were you two doing her?  
  
-Swimming.  
  
-Naked?  
  
-No, in boxers.  
  
Suddenly Tyson stopped and started frantically waving his hands around.  
  
-Hey Tala! HI!  
  
His blood froze as he realised that all three were staring at him.  
  
-Oh...um...hi Tala....what are **you **doing here?  
  
-It was hot...so I went to the shadows and...ah...fell asleep.  
  
He smiled nervously and looked at them. Tyson was grinning, Ray was trying to smile and Kai, Kai was glaring. He jumped down the side of the hill and landed right in front of Tala.  
  
-Um, hi Kai.  
  
He stepped back but found that he couldn't possibly go through the wall. Kai leaned forward and snarled.  
  
-Did you hear?  
  
/ He thinks I heard what they were talking about./  
  
-Eh, no, like I said, I was asleep.  
  
Kais eyes flashed with anger.  
  
-You're lying!  
  
-N...no, that's what happe-  
  
He pushed Tala against the wall.  
  
-KAI! That hurts!  
  
-What are you two doing?  
  
Ray and Tyson came down.  
  
-Kai what the hell? What are you doing?  
  
At Rays words he let go of the red haired boy and stepped back.  
  
-He was spying on us.  
  
-No Kai, even if he **was** he would be too far away to hear and besides-  
  
-I catch you one more time, I make you sorry.  
  
He growled and then turned away.  
  
-I'll make you sorry that you were ever born.  
  
With that said he walked along the river towards the distant stairs. Ray came closer to Tala and patted his shoulder.  
  
-Sorry Tala, he's just tired.  
  
-Yeah man, you know how he gets sometimes.  
  
And then they too, left. Tala fell to his knees. Kai threatened him. Kai hated him. Kai knew the truth. Tears started falling to the ground.  
  
-I just...just wanted to see him again.  
  
He leaned forward and let out a cry of agony.  
  
/Why? Why do you have to be so FROZEN? If you just once looked at me with a kind feeling.../  
  
The tears just cam and came and wouldn't stop.  
  
-Frozen...sob....so frozen...so cold...sob...cold...

* * *

**Another chapter done, thank U for reading and reviewing! Mara, I hope you like this.  
  
Zamorojenyi mean Frozen in Russian. Tala is Russian. READ AND REVIEW! And I will write more!  
  
EV**


	4. Tsumetai

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Authors: Evyl  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
Pairings: Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
Warnings/classifications: shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
Summary: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
Once agin...FOR MARA!**

* * *

Chapter 3. 

**Tsumetai.**  
  
-Kai! Kai! Wait up.  
  
Ray ran as fast as he could to catch up with his friend.  
  
-What the hell? What crawled up your ass and died?  
  
Kai turned to him and gave him the best death-glare known to mankind.  
  
-No, come on! That was brutal. What did that kid ever do to you?  
  
Kai came to such a sudden halt that Ray ran for another few meters. Kai stood still for a minute or so and then began jogging...the other way.  
  
-KAI HIWATARI! Am I or am I not your best friend?  
  
-Yeah, now go and pet yourself on the back.  
  
-YOU...you...you...!  
  
Kai turned his head slightly to see what Ray was up to. He was walking but not towards him.  
  
-Aren't you coming?!  
  
-No.  
  
-Ray!?  
  
-Go scrw yourself Hiwatari.  
  
His face flushed and he stopped once again.  
  
-Sorry?  
  
-You should be.  
  
-Well I'm not!  
  
-And what? I care?!  
  
-Well, in that case you can go fck a hamster, I hear they're great fun!  
  
Ray spun around and showed Kai a **very **rude gesture with his hand.  
  
-Kiss my a$$!  
  
-Bite me!  
  
Mean while Tyson and Max sat on the bench in the park and observer the two **best** friends take out their anger and frustration on each other.  
  
-Don't they ever get bored of this?  
  
Tyson looked at Max as if he's gone mad for the second time[**1**].  
  
-THEM?! No. Sometimes they act like they're married.  
  
-TYSON!  
  
Both boys had heard the last comment...amazingly.  
  
-Well Maxie, gotta run.  
  
And with that the blob known as Tyson ran for his life, Max blew a raspberry and Kai and Ray found a new way of getting their steam out.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
-Kai?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-I'm sorry; I don't want you to do anything to yourself...but the kissing my privet part!  
  
Kai snorted and Ray fell over laughing.  
  
-Well, I don't want you biting me either.  
  
-Are hamsters really fun?  
  
At this the stoic boy nearly fainted.  
  
-I think Max has a hamster...  
  
-Ladies and Gentlemen, for today's special announcement; look out, a hamster rapist on the loose, witnesses say that he is of Chinese origin with long black hair and amber eyes.  
  
-You forgot gorgeous and available! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Kai sweat-dropped and slowly started moving away.  
  
-SO! Did you use up your whole vocabulary on that?  
  
Kai glared and replied in the most monotone voice he could manage.  
  
-Haha, how **amazingly** funny.  
  
-Hahahahaha, it is.  
  
They lay silent for a few minutes, Ray playing in the grass and Kai tentatively observing the stars.  
  
-Why did you do that?  
  
-Do what? Swear at you?  
  
-No, act like that.  
  
-Like a Bastard? I am aren't I?  
  
Ray scrawled but made sure Kai wouldn't see.  
  
-No, towards Tala, why did you do that?  
  
The supreme silence once again reigned over the two boys.  
  
-Kai, you don't have to be embarrassed of loving someone...and I am sure Tala didn't hear-  
  
-Its not that.  
  
-Then why?  
  
-I just hate him...he was spying; he does it all the time.  
  
-KAI! That isn't true and you know that!  
  
-And like you know Mister 180 IO?!  
  
-YEAH! In fact I do dumba$$!  
  
-Bite me!  
  
-I think I will!  
  
-**RAY!?!?!?!?!**  
  
-Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

So? Hehe, cliff hanger! Um, sorry people, I was running low on ideas and I just HAD to write that today. Sorry for the swear words...but I did cover them up...a little... Anyway, review and all, I PROMISE it will get better! Cross my heart and hope to die, and put some needles in my eye! That IS how it goes...right?  
Special thanks to Robin, Nicola, Mara and...all those other people! You guys are the best!  
**EV**  
  
**1.** Max already **IS** mad. 


	5. Cold

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.**  
  
**Authors:** Evyl  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
**Warnings/classifications: **shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
**Summary:** Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?

* * *

Chapter 4. 

**Cold.**  
  
-Tala...?  
  
From the dark of the room a muffled reply came and somebody shifted.  
  
-Tala?  
  
-Mmm?  
  
-Tala?  
  
The voice kept on gently repeating the boys name.  
  
-Tala?  
  
-Mfm.  
  
-........**TALA!**  
  
-AAAAAAHHH!  
  
-Hahahahahahaha!  
  
-RAY!???  
  
-Hey, sorry I scared you...hahaha...just couldn't resist, ya know?  
  
Tala sat back and pouted a little.  
  
-No, I don't know.  
  
-Aw come on man, I said I'm sorry!  
  
-...  
  
-What?  
  
-What are you doing here Ray?  
  
The Chinese boy smiled and sat down besides the red haired Russian. They both sat for a while, neither speaking.  
  
- Came to see how you were.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH!? I had to bloody climb up a mountain?!  
  
Tala laughed at the comment. His parents loved the mountains and so, before they died they built a house up in the Eastern snow hills[**1**].  
  
-So...  
  
-So, how are you!?  
  
Rays voice sounded as happy and carefree as ever. That was one of the things that everyone liked about Ray, he seemed like he generated happiness despite all his troubles. Sometimes it seemed like he was wearing a mask and simply putting on a show but if you looked closer, into his eyes, you could see the sincerity and the truthfulness of them and their actions.  
  
-I'm....ok I guess.  
  
-Don't lie. You're scared, you can't fool me.  
  
-Why are you here?  
  
-Ah, the stupidity of humanity never stops, once again, I am here to check tha-  
  
-No, I mean why.  
  
-Oh...ahahaha, I knew that! Well, you see, When my parents met, it was love at first sight and you know how **that** goes. Anyway, then they dated for a cou-  
  
-NOT THAT FAR BACK!  
  
-Oh. Ok, Well I was born a good natured person, funny, cute, great personality, GREAT ass and you know my beautiful hair! Well when I was one I wa-  
  
-RAY! I can you skip till now!  
  
-Oh. I am sitting here on your bed.  
  
-**RAY!**  
  
-Hehe. Um, well, I was worried about you 'cause you weren't at school for like two or three days so I thought maybe you are sick but then with what and then I thought, hey! This **is** Russia so you may have a cold but then you would need some help and I know you live alone so I thought that maybe I could come over, so then I went to the school office and checked your file and saw where you lived so I though, hey, that's close to my house and I could visit him today so I went and came here but there was this huge mountain that I had to climb over and it was very hard and along the way I had thoughts like 'maybe I should stop' and 'shouldn't I be giving up' but then I saw your house and came in, it was dark and I thought maybe you died but then you didn't. I called your name but you wouldn't wake up so I shouted and scared you! Man, that was a hoot! And then-  
  
-ALRIGHT! I get the point! Shesh, you really love to talk...  
  
Once again with the silence where Tala finally enjoyed it that way.  
  
-I...I'm sorry.  
  
-For what?  
  
-For the way...that Kai treats you.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-He...he really isn't like that and...ah. So, why aren't you at school?  
  
-Because Kai hates me. I don't...  
  
-Huh? You don't...what?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-What?  
  
-Huh?  
  
-OK! Once again, why aren't you t school?  
  
-Because Kai hates me. I don't hate Kai.  
  
-So what you're saying...IS that we should all skip school?  
  
-Huh? What? Why?  
  
-Well, Kai hates most people...and most people don't hate Kai...in fact, I don't think anybody does...  
  
-Haha, no. I just...  
  
-It's alright. Take your time.  
  
For an odd reason, Ray's voice sounded serious, almost sad. Tala looked to the face of the Asian boy and was taken aback.  
  
-Are...are you crying?  
  
-Yeah. I do that often.  
  
But even in his sadness Ray smiled.  
  
-You know, it's strange. Kai acts like a stone...except the brain part...but I mean you never know maybe stones do have brains[**2**] and...but still...people know about his past and how...how hard it was.  
  
Tala nodded in agreement.  
  
-But...even so...they think that somewhere deep inside...that he is good and warm...I think that too...just...just...sometimes...you know?  
  
-What Ray?  
  
-He seems so...almost like it is the truth...**Frozen**.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! That's so sweet, Ray finally admits it to someone!  
  
Ant way, thanks for reviewing people...you really make me feel good  
  
Hahaha!  
  
Longer Story Later! And I promise more romance! And I just might revile who Kai loves! Or not....MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
**EV **

**1. **Ok...I confess...they don't exist...or maybe they do I was just so patronized that could not remember any mountains in my mother country...almost mother...

**2.** HAHA, Ray loves to babbel no? Haven't you noticed?


	6. Marks of Ice

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.**  
  
**Authors:** Evyl  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
**Warnings/classifications:** shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
**Summary:** Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?

* * *

Chapter 5.

**Marks of Ice.  
**  
Flames carried themselves around the figure which stood with its arms raised high and cried. The colours blurred into the red, orange and yellow and the walls disappeared, the ceiling was taken by the black smoke but one thing remained the same colour and shape, never to blend in with anything else, the marks on the figures face, blue marks that glowed and cooled the burning air around the owner. They were the markings of ice.

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Ray sat up and stared at Kais face.  
  
-The **HELL**?! What are **you** doing here?  
  
-Well...lets see...maybe I LIVE HERE!  
  
-Huh?  
  
He sat bewildered while staring into his friends face.  
  
-I...what I am doing here in that case?  
  
-I don't know, that's the same thing I was gonna ask.  
  
Ray started digging in his memory...starting from his birth. oO  
  
-Uh...I was at..Talas place!  
  
Kai growled.  
  
-WHAT?  
  
-Well, you know how he hasn't been showing up at school so I figured he was sick and so I went to the office to find his adder-  
  
-Save it.  
  
Kai stood up, took Ray by the collar and dragged him in.

* * *

-Morning sunshine!  
  
Kai stared up at Ray before realising why he was there after slowly repeating the occurrence of the night before.  
  
-Yeah, whatever.  
  
-Oh! Wasn't that fun, so hot! So intense!  
  
-What the hell are you talking about? You feel asleep right after I dragged you in!  
  
-Ah...you just **had** to ruin it!  
  
Ray flopped down onto the bed and started dramatically moaning. Kai rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
-We are gonna be late for school.  
  
The bell suddenly sounded and Ray jumped up with a sudden realisation.  
  
-YAY! I just remembered why I am **here**! I was at Talas and he was so sad so I asked him to go back to school and he said no, so I said he could hang with us and he wouldn't have to be alone!  
  
-And this is related to the bell...**how**?  
  
-Ah my dear naïve sex slave, **that** is Tala ringing the bell, I told him to pick us up and on my way here I ran so fast...down a mountain...and I was sooooooooo tired so when I got here, I fell asleep and forgot to tell you!  
  
Kai glared at his **mad** Chinese best friend and then growling went to open the door.  
  
-Kai! I wouldn't do that if I were you you're-  
  
Too late. The door was open.  
  
-Hey Kai! I...you're...um...  
  
Tala fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
-Well, I didn't know I had **such** an impact on people...  
  
-No Kai, but your **body** does.  
  
This is the moment were Kai remembered that it had indeed been a hot night, but not due to ray, and on hot nights he slept...  
  
-**You** are **naked**.

* * *

Ah! [**drools over Kai**] I **wish**! Well, read! Review and all!  
Sorry for making Ray a lunatic but I love him **so** much and he is soooo **cute **and funny...hahahaha  
Hugs and cuddles to ya all! I shall write more later!  
  
**EV**


	7. Crystal Tears

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.**  
  
**Authors:** Evyl  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
**Warnings**/**classifications:** shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
**Summary**: Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
**WELL! Here is another chapter for you lot! Man, this is the third I wrote today...ah...I just love my RAY! Ahahahaha, he is MAD! It's strange how at the beginning he was so sweet and proper and as my fiction thing progressed I went MAD and so did Ray...probably because I had to pair Tala up with Kai...ah but this is for a friend and Tala kind of grew on me...just like Wu Fei...in Elfin Wicca......WELL! READ AND REVIEW!******

* * *

Chapter 6.

**Crystal Tears.**  
  
-HEY KAI!  
  
Kai looked around and then quickly jumped behind Tala.  
  
-**Hide me.  
**  
Tala laughed and waved at Tyson.  
  
-Hey! Kai isn't here right now so if you'd like to leave a message wait for the tone!  
  
Silence.  
  
-...  
  
Silence.  
  
-...when is the tone gonna come?  
  
At this Tala and Kai fell over.  
  
-Never Tyson. Leave.  
  
-Oh hey Kai, I thought you weren't here right now?  
  
Both Russians rolled their eyes and began walking away.

* * *

-Man, did you hear, that kid Tala became very good friends with Kai?  
  
-Kai? The 'go die, you're disturbing my aura' Kai?  
  
-I think they are lovers. Never would have guessed, I mean the Ice Prince and Mister oh-so-perfect-in-everything.  
  
-See that bite mark, that's from his new boy toy.  
  
Ray stood fuming. No one, absolutely no one called Kai an Ice Prince.  
  
-Shut the FUCK UP! Are you jealous or something?  
  
Everyone in the hall stared at him but that didn't faze him the least bit.  
  
-You guys think that he's so cold? Try living his life, seeing your parents die before your eyes, be constantly abused by your grandfather, be starved, abandoned, hit, kicked and verbally assaulted by everyone around you for six years, be in two car crashed, rape and a plane crash and then come here and smile like everything in this world is wonderful. Well? Any takers? Any smart-ass remarks?  
  
He looked around, glaring, challenging anyone to rise and say anything.  
  
-No? I didn't think so.  
  
Tears started forming in his eyes.  
  
-Just one of you **dare**...

* * *

All his life he loved Kai, not as a friend but at the same time not as a lover. He loved him platonically, much like a mother loves her child but he never knew why.  
  
He first met him when they were both eight. It was by the river, Kais granddad had beat him up again and then threw him out of the house. Then didn't become friend right away, in fact, Kai hated Ray for another year or so.  
  
When they became thirteen Kai moved out into an apartment, that was one year after the plane crash, one year after Kais grandfather died and one year after Kai started wearing the blue face paint.  
  
He knew what Kai had gone through, he understood. He knew that deep inside his friend was warm and kind but lately he had been doubting that idea more and more.  
  
But now there was no more doubt. He knew Kai loved and he knew who Kai loved.

* * *

-Tala?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-Do you...do you love someone?  
  
He blushed and looked at his blue haired friend.  
  
-Well, sort of.  
  
-Is it a nice feeling?  
  
-Yeah, but sometimes it hurts...because I can't be with the person in that way.  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky as the two, well, three if you included Ray but he was asleep, boys sat by the river.  
  
-Kai?  
  
-Mm?  
  
-Does Ray have parents?  
  
Kai sat in silence for a long time, looking very thoughtful.  
  
-You know, I never asked.  
  
Tala sweat-dropped and laughed.  
  
-You're kidding me right?  
  
Kai looked at the water and shook his head.  
  
-Ok then, where does he live?  
  
Kais eyes became wider.  
  
-What is his past?  
  
His lips started twitching.  
  
-Is Ray his real name?  
  
-AAAHHH!  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
-You nearly gave me a heart attack!  
  
-ME? What about** YOU**!?  
  
-OH MY HOLLY SHIT!

* * *

Sorry! Hehe, so? How's that for a strange chapter? To tell you guys the truth I wrote one before this and it was....oh my god, I thought I went mad...well, not that I am completely sane but...  
  
So? Do review people! **And some Ray past in here...well questions about it anyway so watch out for the next exiting episode of Frozen! Will we find out the name of the one chosen by Kai? Will Tala confess? Will more of rays past be reviled and what happened to Max's hamster?**  
  
Ahahahahaha!  
  
**EV**


	8. Shattered

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.**  
  
**Authors:** Evyl  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though...sob)  
  
**Warnings/classifications:** shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!  
  
**Summary:** Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside...until! Kai/?  
  
**This is kind of short so...sorry, I promise to write more!**

* * *

Chapter 7. **Shattered.**  
  
-Do you understand? Your parents died in that fire.  
  
The boy sat crying as a man tried to explain to him the situation. In the background he could hear the roars of the flames and a scream, so distant but still strong.

* * *

-**One of these days I swear I will kill you both!** Disturbing my sleep...  
  
Both Tala and Kai sat patiently while the all-mighty Ray lectured them. Kai yawned and leaned against the red head.  
  
-NO YOU WILL NOT SLEEP! How DARE you!  
  
Tala smiled and whispered to Kai.  
  
-How long does this usually take?  
  
-About a lifetime!  
  
And with that, for once in a long time, Kai smiled.

* * *

The lights hit his eyes as something approached at a very high speed. Then everything went dark and he could only vaguely hear voices in the background. He dared not open his eyes, he could feel the pain slowly registering through his body.  
  
-Poor boy, this is the second accident he's had.

* * *

-Kai?  
  
-Mmm?  
  
-Is it Tala?  
  
Kai turned to ray with a questioning look.  
  
-What?  
  
-Do you.  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-Love Tala?

* * *

The men kept beating him till he could feel no more. His wanted to die so bad, he wanted to just forget everything, his parents, his home, the people around him.  
  
-That will teach you to not talk back! Who do you think you are, **girl**?

* * *

Well? What do you think? Hehe! There is more past but whose is it? Dum dum dum.!  
  
Haha! Great, read and review! **But I would like to know, who is you favourite character in my fiction so far? Please Tell me! I'd love to know!**  
  
Cheers!  
  
**EV**


	9. Prince of Ice

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Authors:** Evyl**  
  
Genre: **Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama****

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
**  
Pairings: **Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though…sob)**  
  
Warnings/classifications: **shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!**  
  
Summary: **Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside…until! Kai/?

- saying

/ thinking

* * *

Chapter 8.

**Prince of Ice.**

Tala watched Rays hair bounce up and down in the sunlight as the hyper tiger jumped from place to place. He leaned back against the tree trunk and turned his attention to the sky.

-Hey Tala.

He jumped in surprise as his silent friend came from behind the tree.

-Man, Ray is right, you gotta cut out with that habit of yours!

Kai laughed which was enough to make Ray fall over and stumble down the hill, into the water and drown.

-RAY!

Both teens ran to the waters edge and stared into it. Kai leaned forward and looked for any bubbles.

-You better be alive! YoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ray jumped onto him and started giggling uncontrollably.

-I knew I would get my revenge!

Tala fell back onto the grass and also began laughing. He had quickly become friends with the two and to him, it was the best thing in the world. Kai became more open and smiled more often and Ray…well, let's just say he went even madder.

* * *

A boy sat crying on the stairs of a building. The paint on his cheeks was floating down due to the tears.

-Why are you crying.

He looked up and was met with brilliant amber.

-I'm not. Must be the rain.

The black haired boy looked up at the sky and smiled.

-But it's crystal clear!

-I know that you ass.

-UH! Well you are and idiot!

-Dumb fool!

-Crying baby!

-Oh** bite** me!

-Oh think I will!

* * *

-Yes Ray, yes it is Tala.

* * *

**Blocking the view of emotions**

Once there was nowhere

So I decided to fall

Free into the abyss

Beyond emotions that I hold

And so I die

Without ever telling

Without ever taking of the masks that I built

All around

To encircle

The truth that lies within

Never taking the mask that blocks the worlds away

Even in death

Kai Hiwatari

* * *

-Ray cries you know.

Kai turned to Tala and stared at him.

-WHEN?

-When you pretend to be **him**.

-Him?

-The ice prince.

* * *

-Oh man! Sorry guys! I better get home, a relative is coming over today so I need to meet him, see ya Ray, bye Kai!

-Wait!

Kai stood up and walked up to Tala.

-I'll come with you, never been to your house...and I think ray needs to go somewhere anyway.

-I do?

-**Yes**, remember!

-No.

Tala laughed and took Kais hand.

-It's fine, you can come.

/ Always. /

* * *

Well? How's that? Hehe not too much madness and I promise, TALA ANS KAI! YAY!

Well, for anyone ho doesn't like that I am sorry but I did warn that it wouldn't be Ray and besides…Haha, I would never leave out Ray!

How's the poem? I made it** all** myself! Haha, acctually it was a poem based on my favourite poem authers poem...hahahahaha

**Lots of reviews please!** I love them! Even if they are sometimes bad but I appreciate all my reviewers who already have said and opinion! Hugs to ya all! And more of **Max's Hamster!**

**EV**


	10. Long Life

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Author:** Evyl**  
  
Genre: **Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama****

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
**  
Pairings: **Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though…sob)**  
  
Warnings/classifications: **shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!**  
  
Summary: **Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside…until! Kai/?

- saying

/ thinking

* * *

Chapter 9.

**Long Life.**

Ray sat down and stared at the blackboard in front of the class. He had stayed up the whole night reading books and now was regretting his decision.

-Hey RAY!

-Oh. Tala. Kai.

The two exchanged glances and then turned back, both looking **very** worried.

-You alright?

-Uhu.

-Ray? Shouldn't you be…uh…jumping about?

The Chinese boy glared at Kai, stood up, did a little hop and sat down. Both Russians burst out laughing and petted Ray on the back.

-That's a good boy!

-Has anyone seen my hamster?!?

Max had ran into the classroom and was frantically looking around.

-AAAAOOUUUCCCHHH!

While Kais attention was diverted, Ray had bitten him and was now running out of the door, laughing hysterically.

* * *

-Ray! Ray! Where are you?!

Kai walked in the woods under the high disgust of the bugs.

-When I find you I will-

-**AAAAAAA**!

Kai stopped and listened to the forest sounds. That had defiantly been Rays voice but where was he and why was he screaming?

-Ray!?

He ran in the direction from which he could hear loud movements and muffled cries. His heart pounded in his chest and threatened to burst as the adrenalin rushed through him and increased hi speed.

-RAY!

**BAM**!

He was hit down to the ground and tied up.

-Hehe, told you the pretty boy would come to rescue the princess.

Kai looked up and saw a tall man hidden by the shadows of the trees, he moved and a lock of red hair could be seen.

/ NO! Not Tala! Couldn't be Tala! /

Then all went black.

* * *

-Friends forever?

-Friends forever.

The two boys cut their hands and waited for the blood to appear. Once the shining bright red liquid came they joined the cuts and smiled at each other.

-Brothers by blood.

* * *

-Wake up.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and was met with brilliant amber. He pulled away and now could see Ray who was…beaten and cut but strangely enough, smiling.

-Foolish…

-What? Ray, are you alright?

Rays smile widened and he leaned closer to Kai.

-You, you shouldn't have come, it was a trap.

The Russian pouted and glared at his best friend.

-Aren't you the one always complaining about humans expecting everyone around to be psychic?

-Yes well…

-Who did this? No one does **this** to you and gets away with it!

-Shhh, calm down Kai, I don't know.

He moved his hands and found that they were chained. He looked at ray who began softly giggling. It was almost as if his sun like eyes lit up the room. Suddenly they both heard male voice approaching, they could also hear the scrape of a metal object. The door opened and two of them entered. Ray winced and looked at Kai with puppy eyes.

-What? Look on the bright side, you had a fruitful life!

-But I'm too **young**!

-I didn't say long, I said fruitful.

The Chinese boy rolled his eye and looked at the men.

-Hehe, you were right, they are pretty.

* * *

Well that wasn't a lot on Max's hamster…but ever since mien died I just can't bring myself to write about them! [ dramatically falls on a chair and holds an arm over her head ] Ah the pain!

Any way! **EVIL** of me no? Poor Ray but someone had to get beat up so…but who is the red haired man? Is it Tala? If not then who and where **is** Tala? Where is Max's hamster and does Kai have a phobia of bugs? Find out this and more on the next episode of Frozen!

HAHAHA!

For anyone wondering, Ray was reading Sacred Sacraments, a great book that I advise to anyone who reads in English and likes those good descriptive books with a hint of Magic!

Thank U guys soooooo much for the reviews and all! I will try and update everyday! Thank U for noticing by the way!

**EV**


	11. Heat

**Frozen, like the Russian Winters.  
  
Author:** Evyl**  
  
Genre: **Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama****

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't sue, I really love Beyblade but I don't own it, I would really love to but... SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
**  
Pairings: **Kai/? (wait and see, sorry guy, not Ray though…sob)**  
  
Warnings/classifications: **shonen ai, some angst, OCC, slight lime in latter chapters!**  
  
Summary: **Kai is frozen on the outside but even his best friend, Ray, sometimes doubts the warmth of him even on the inside…until! Kai/?

- saying

/ thinking

* * *

Chapter 10.

**Heat.**

-Hehe, you were right, they are pretty.

Ray stared in horror as Kai came closer to him in a protective gesture. The men steeped into the room and hauled them up.

-I think the Russians will be pleased, especially with the European one.

-IA RUSKII! Kak ty smeecsh menia trogate kretin, otpusti seichasje[1]!

The men stopped as Kai started beating with his legs and shouting on top of his lungs. From the main room they could hear people rising and going in their direction.

-KAI!

Kais grandfather came into sight, his face red with anger. He pulled Kai by the arm and flung him to his own side.

-How dare!

He slapped the man across the face and then pulled him by the collar and threw to the floor. His eyes flashed and then he turned to his blue haired grandson.

-Chto ty tut delaesh[2]?

-A TY KAK DUMAESH!? Menia suida pretashili I svezali a ty eschew sprashivaesh, chto ia tut delau[3]!?

His grandfather flushed again and hit Kai.

-Zaberiti kitaitsa I edem, a ty, ty ne smei so mnoiu tak govorit[4].

Then he shoved him away and walked to the other room, followed by the man holding Ray.

-WAIT! Let me go! KAI!?

The blood speed down his face as he felt dizzy and from somewhere far away he could hear Rays pleading voice, his name being called and someone gently brushing his hair and all through this, he saw only darkness.

-…Hiwatari…Kai?

He opened his eyes and saw Tala.

-RAY!

-No, Tala.

-I mean, where is Ray?

-I don't know, I saw you on the street and well, took you and-

-We need to find him! We need to find my grandfather!

There was a long pause where Kai realised what they were gonna do with him.

-NO! They are going to experiment on him! NO!

He doubled over and started crying as the gruesome realisation hit him in the face and everything became very hard to understand. His throat filled up with a lump and he fell into Talas hands once more.

-I love you.

-What?

Tala pulled back a little as he realised what Kai had said. He had wanted to hear those words for the longest time and now, it seemed to hard to believe.

-Say that again.

-I love you Tala.

-W…why are you telling me this now?

-Because…I don't know, because everything is going wrong and…and it feels like the world is gonna end any second so I…I don't want to die without ever telling you…I…is it so much to ask? To be happy?

He felt the dizziness approaching again as he felt his companion shake. Everything was so wrong, ever since he was born, nothing could ever turn out right.

-No Kai, we have to…we…

The tears came non-stop, the feeling of grief threatened to burst their hearts and take them into the eternal world of pain.

-I love you too…always…

* * *

You know what the funny thing is**? I thought I put this chapter up and was wondering why no one was reviewing, so SORRY**!

I promise to write tons!

Thank u for all your support!

**EV**

**1.** I am Russian! How dare you touch me moron, let go of me!

**2.** What are you doing here?

**3. **What do you think? I was dragged here, bound and you have the nerve to ask me 'what am I doing here'?

**4. **Take the Chinese and lets go and you, you don't dare speak to me like that!


	12. Rastaivaet

**Frozen Like the Russian Winters.**

Chapter 11.

**Rastaivaet.**

Rei opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the bright light all around him. He felt no pain, just slight nausea and dizziness. He tried to lift his hand but suddenly it felt like he had none. He tried to speak but his lips felt numb and dead.

-Now, now. I wouldn't move if I were you.

The Chinese boy's thoughts froze in horror as he recognised the cold voice of Kai's grandfather. He made an attempt at turning his head though failed miserably.

-It's a special drug that my team has developed, we haven't given it a name yet but when we do, you'll be the first to know.

- F…f…uckh…uo.

-Oh dear me, how rude but then again, you are the friend of my sweet, little grandson.

A smile slowly formed on Rei's lips.

-Haha, it is such a pity that you can not see yourself right now. You are SO beautiful. All that blood around you. With your pale skin to contrast it and your gorgeous raven hair. Would you like to see?

Terror rose within Rei as his imagination began creating all sorts of ghastly images. Where was he? What was going on? The lights suddenly began to dim, eventually disappearing completely and then, through the darkness, Rei looked into the large mirror before him.

-…g…god…

He was completely naked, hanging crucified and all in blood. His hair was not in its usual braid but twisted around his bare limbs. From the tips of his fingers came tubes which moved about in snake like fashion as they seemed to absorb his blood, replacing it with something else. Around the golden cross stood all sorts of machinery, softly humming away as they worked.

-Rei Kon of the White Tiger Clan. Hahaha, I know your little secret. Why you aren't the first one from your bloodline to visit my labs.

Scared…

-Your blood makes you special…haha…this must sound like a corny science fiction movie but it isn't. Your blood is very similar to that of the White Cat Demon that your ancestors summoned in order to protect themselves.

Cold…

-It is your heritage, the nine lives of that beast.

-N…no…that's not...t…rue.

-Well, you're right, it's only a theory.

Rei's eyes widened in horror.

-Care to test it?

Rei opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He suddenly felt all the pain collapse in on him. The cold feeling of fear, the blood that trickled down his face and chest and the eternal pain.

/Kai…you'll save me right? You'll love me…right? /

* * *

The sun had shone brightly that day and the little boy stayed outside in fear of his grandfather and his foul mood.

-Hey there angel!

The blue haired boy turned around and glared.

-Don't call me that you annoying brat!

-I'm not a brat!

-What's your name anyway? You've been following me around for ages now.

-It's common courtesy to give ones name first!

-…fine, my name is Kai Hiwatari.

The black haired girl smiled.

-My name is Rei.

-Stupid girl, why do you follow me?

She laughed and pulled on his scarf, making him fall over onto the soft grass.

-Because I like you.

Kai blushed but didn't move. From somewhere far away a woman called.

-Rei! Come, we mustn't be late!

-All right then, I'll see you later angel.

With that said she jumped up and started running into the distance. But before she was too far away she turned her head and addressed the boy.

-Kai? I'm a boy you know.

* * *

/Kai will come for me…/

/He will search…/

_**Or has he forgotten you? He doesn't need you anymore…he has someone else…**_

/Love me…please. /

* * *

Kai lay in bed and listened to the soft murmur of Tala's voice while the boy talked on the phone. Outside he could see the white snow falling and laying itself upon the frozen ground. The phone clicked and Tala lay besides him.

-The police have nothing on him…we don't have much of a chance, seeing as your grandfather is supposed to be dead.

-Do you think…that Rei is still alive?

-I don't know Kai.

-Why would they want him? Why couldn't they take me instead?

-Are you blaming yourself for this?

-Stupid but yes. Are you going to tell me not to?

Tala shook his head and pulled Kai into an embrace. They had been staying together for about a month now; Rei had been gone for three. No trace, no evidence, they had nothing to prove Rei even existed. Turned out he wasn't even registered in the country. Sometimes Kai found himself waking up in the middle of the night, thinking it had all been one huge nightmare but then he'd feel his lover besides him and reality would become one with him again.

-Tomorrow we'll have to go back to school, we can't avoid it anymore.

-And out search, are we going to give up now? Tale!

But the red head didn't let him finish, he pulled Kai into a kiss and wrapped his hand tightly around the others body.

-If we carry on, we'll loose ourselves in this…maybe this is how it's meant to be?

Kai refused to believe it, he wanted to shout, protest, to run outside and search for Rei but he stayed silent for he knew that he would never find him now. He got what he wanted. He felt guilty but he had done what he could.

Or did he?

He knew that he was no longer the person people called the Ice Prince but what was he them?

The ice around his heart might have melted away but once again, bit by bit, it came back, thicker than before.

* * *

/Kai…I'll wait for you…for eternity…/ 


	13. Navsegda

Chapter 12.

**Navsegda.**

The storm outside raged on and the sound of the howling wind increased by the minute. The glass on the windows clattered as the frost settled on them, creating icy patterns. Kai sat alone in the room and listened to the music of the winter.

-Why are you sitting in the darkness?

Tala came in and switched on the lights.

-Aren't you cold?

Kai nodded.

-Breakfast is ready, you better hurry or we'll be late to school.

And he left. But Kai didn't move a muscle. He just sat and stared into the empty white outside. That emptiness that is what filled him every day, that guilt of happiness and joy while the person he owned so much was missing, maybe even dead. Was that called betrayal?

-Kai?

He got up and walked lazily to the kitchen, putting on a smile for Tala.

-What did you make?

-Pancakes.

Kai groaned and slumped down on a chair.

-I feel like I'm going to be obese if you carry this on…

Tala turned from the stove looking worried.

-What are you talking about Kai?

/And now he's gonna tell me how fit and thin I am. /

But that wasn't what Tala said…

-You already are.

-…Tala…

* * *

The car felt cold as the two boys got into it. Kai started up the car and changed the gears.

-What about your seat-belt?

Kai smiled at his lovers concern.

-What? Do you think it would still fit?

-…no.

For that, Tala received a death-glare but he laughed it off.

The road was empty as always but to Kai something felt wrong. A familiar feeling or presence crept on to him, like someone other than Tala was close by. He looked to the dark trees on the side of the road and saw a…

Figure.

-Kai! What are you doing?

He had stopped the car in the middle if the road and jumped out like there was no tomorrow.

-Rei!? Is that you?!

He ran to the spot where he had seen the shadow of the person but everything looked the same. Behind him he could hear Tala. Kai knew that he would be upset but that moment he needed to find his friend. He ran about screaming Rei's name until his voice became hoarse. Tala wouldn't look at him, he just cried. The fog seemed to hang heavily upon the forest, like all the sins on Kai's shoulders. He dropped to the snow and cried.

He didn't care anymore if that was weak, or bad. He didn't want to give up but he knew that he was only human and to bare all those things upon his shoulders was just too hard.

* * *

They rode to the school in silence, both deep within their thoughts.

* * *

-Hey! Kai, Tala! Haven't seen you guys in ages!

-Hey Tala!

People greeted them like nothing had happened and for once in a long time the two felt like normal human being with happy lives and little worries. They knew that it wouldn't last, that at the end of the day they'd go back to what they really were, their real lives.

But they enjoyed everything while it lasted because they knew the price of life.

* * *

The bell announcing lunchtime rung and everyone noisily exited the classrooms, off to the cafeteria. Tyson pushed through the crowd and caught Kai by the collar.

-Hey, where you off to?

-The same place as you.

-Great, then we can walk together.

/Oh happy days…/

But Kai's **happy** thoughts were interrupted when a hand wrapped itself around his shoulders and soft lips connected with his cheek.

-I'm getting rapped!

* * *

-And that will be all for today, you may leave class and remember that you have and essay to hand in tomorrow morning, if anyone doesn't have it, I expect it the next day. You are dismissed.

* * *

-Hey Kai, I'm staying for the clubs meeting, I'll catch up with you at home.

-Sure.

* * *

Kai switched on the heater and sat unmoving in the car.

-I want too much. For once I was granted what I wanted and yet that wasn't enough for me is it? Well Kai? What is it that you want?

I want Rei.

Forever.


	14. It's ok to Cry

Chapter 13.

**It's okay to Cry.**

-You see my dear pet, I'm searching for immortality. I am a great man with great power but even I am but a mortal. If I obtain your power, I will live for ever.

The boy sat silently, his eyes black and dull.

-Do you understand?

* * *

-This is so hard…I didn't ever realise that school was **this** hard…

Kai rolled his eyes.

-Says the man with the perfect grades.

-Well, you would have good grades if you just paid any attention.

-And what, have no life?

Tala blushed furiously and jumped on the laughing Kai.

-Are you implying on something you retarded pork bun!

-Did you call me a pork bun? Are **you** implying on something?

-Wh..what?

But instead of an answer, Tala got a kiss. Kai pushed his hands through the red hair of the other, smiling at the softness.

-The snow still hasn't stopped, I wonder why.

-Kai?

-Mmm?

-Will you make love to me?

The blue haired boy looked at Tala in surprise.

-A...are you sure?

-Yes. Please. I love you, don't you?

* * *

-I like the snow here, it's fluffy and white!

-Shut up! Snow is the same everywhere.

-Na-ah, in England there was never snow while I lived there. This is the first time I see the real thing.

Kai looked at his friend in bewilderment.

-No snow? Are you sure Rei? Maybe you're just blind or something.

The raven haired boy laughed and hugged Kai.

-I have a poem for you.

-You what? That's really girly! Are you sure that you're a boy?

-KAI! Of course I am. I wrote it for you.

-Why?

Rei buried his face in Kai's chest.

-Because it's what I feel for you.

-You're gay.

-I don't mind, as long as I'm a boy.

-Well?

Kai ran his hand through the silky black hair and smiled.

-Huh?

-I wanna hear it.

Rei looked up and leaned closer to Kai's face, still smiling.

-I knew you liked me too!

-No, I just want to see how crap a person can be!

-UH!

-Come on then! I don't have my whole life to waste on you!

-This feeling is as pure as snow

It burns when touched

But full of heavens glow

And I just want for it to flow

All through my body

This sweet, divine glow.

-You **are** gay.

-If that means I can be with you then I am!

And with a soft giggle Rei leaned forward and…

* * *

…kissed Kai. Tala didn't know why he was doing all of this. Maybe it was to prove to himself that Kai still loved him. Maybe it was to bind him, he wasn't sure. But he really did love Kai, more than anything in the world and if he ever lost him…he didn't know what he'd do.

-Kai…

The blue haired boy touched Tala's cheek and smiled. He wanted this too.

Right?

/**KAI! Help me!** /

-AHH!

He pulled away from Tala, almost falling off the bed. The voice hadn't been his. Or was he going mad?

-What…what is the matter?

Kai looked out the window.

-I feel him.

He didn't care anymore about anyone in the world. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. Rei is all that mattered right then and no one in the world could stop him right then.

-Kai? WAIT!

But Kai wasn't listening, he was running out the door and to the forest, somewhere deep inside he knew where to go. The answer was always so close by, how could he have not noticed.

-KAI!

/Don't follow me Tala, there is nothing left, I'm sorry. /

* * *

-My grandfather is dead!

Kai gritted his teeth as the pain in his chest increased and a knot formed in his throat.

-But you hated him, didn't you?

-I did. But, even so. It hurts. So. Much.

He felt arms wrap around him and golden orbs stare right into his eyes.

-It's okay to cry, I don't mind because I know you're strong and I know that you deserve it, to cry.

* * *

/That's right Rei. But you deserved it too. / 


	15. All Over

Chapter 14.

**All Over.**

He ran through the white mist, barely seeing where he was heading, only directed by the dark figures of the trees. All he wanted to do was find the one he loved but where.

/Somewhere. Close. Wait for me, I'll come. /

/Even if he's dead/

/Even if he's dead, I'll find you Rei and love you. /

* * *

-I want to see you smile more often.

I think you smile enough for the both of us.

Rei pouted as he sat on the bridges edge.

Sometimes I think you have no heart, or that you're frozen.

Like a snack?

Haha, no but I just wish you'd be…nicer.

You're weird.

So are you but I ain't complaining.

Kai looked to the light grey sky from which fell the snow.

Do you think I'm cute?

Rei looked up at Kai and smiled.

When you smile, other wise you look like you're about to murder me. Just smile and maybe you'll like it.

And get wrinkled fast? No way.

Just once!

The Russian hugged his friend.

One day Rei, one day I'll smile just for you.

* * *

He wanted to keep running but it was too cold. He wanted to find Rei, but he was lost and so his legs gave way. Indeed the snow burned as he touched it. 

Kai!

He turned and saw two lights approach him. No. Those where headlights of his car and that was Tala behind the steering wheel.

/I have to get up. /

But he couldn't and so he helplessly watched Tala climb out of the car and run towards him. He probably had frost-bite because he couldn't feel his legs or arms. Tala pulled him onto his back and carried to the car.

Why are you doing this?

But he didn't answer.

The car turned right as Tala headed the car for home. They sat in silence but there were unspoken words lingering between them. They didn't need to speak at all. They both knew it was all over. They didn't need to apologise, each knew how the other felt.

The police office called. They spotted your grandfather and have been following him for quite a while. They think that they have located his hideout or whatever you want to call it. They want to see you tomorrow.

Kai nodded and closed his eyes.

/Tala deserves to cry too, doesn't he Rei/


	16. Lubii Menia

Chapter 15.

**Lubii Miania.**

Kai stayed in the living room that night, on the couch. But through all the tiredness and pain he stayed awake. He felt like his hands and legs would fall off as the cold bit at hi flesh. He didn't know whether to cry or scream, he knew not what to feel. Outside the snow had stopped falling and a white blanket now lay upon the sunken land. The shadows of the large pine trees hovered over the window through which Kai stared at the eternal blackness if the night sky.

The door of the bedroom opened and light spilled in as Tala walked in and stood by the other.

'Are you asleep?'

He stood there for a long time, waiting for a reply but it never came because Kai had nothing to say and so stayed silent. Finally the red head gave up and lay onto Kai's chest.

'Kai. Please don't go.'

Tala knew that he wouldn't get a response, he knew that Kai was awake but he no longer could find the strength within himself to comment on anything but his fears.

'I need you, don't leave me.'

Both understood each other perfectly that moment, but it didn't matter anymore to either. Kai wrapped his hands around Tala and the other responded in the same manor.

'If you're going to look for him, I can help, just let me. Kai? I'll always love you. Do you understand?'

They both lay awake for a long time, neither willing to let the other go from the strong embrace.

'Please stay.'

But he knew that his request would be ignored and Kai wouldn't be there when he awoke.

* * *

When the sun rose, Kai had already gotten up and was fully dressed. He brought a blanket and covered Tala with it as the heating often turned off in the morning. 

/Once I'm out that door, I'm out of you life. /

He stood still for a while, admiring Tala's perfect face and flame red hair that spilled across his face. He was almost hopping that the sleeping boy would wake up, stop him from leaving but he knew that life almost never went the way you wanted it to. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on Tala's forehead.

Maybe this isn't going to change anything; maybe it's all a bad dream. I hope. But this is my choice now and I hope you'll understand it for you are one of the few who does. Don't wait for me, don't love me.

And so he left, never looking back to the snow covered house within the beautiful mountain scenery.

* * *

'Good morning Mr Hiwatari, I suppose that you are here about your grandfather?' 

'Indeed.'

The police man nodded and shuffled though his papers.

'You have got to understand that this is very…surprising for us. We all presumed that he was dead. A few days ago, an officer who had once worked on the 'Hiwatari' case spotted a man who resembled your grandfather at an airport check in point. Having the authority, he automatically checked the name that the mans name. A fake.'

'How do you know that?'

'We checked the name out. Mikhail Linov. Only appeared about seven or eight month or so. No records in any other major countries.'

'He could have come from a third world country.'

'With a name like that he could only have come from the former Soviet Union and we went through all the data on that.'

'So you've been following him?'

'Affirmative. We seemed to have narrowed down a few hot spots. One is very close to your current residence. We found that quite disturbing at first, taking into consideration that you were his relative but when we were going through your files we found the complaints of abuse and such. Later we checked your friend and found the missing persons report concerning your 'dead' grandfather.'

'And so you decided to tell me?'

'But there's more.'

'Speak.'

'I see that you are a man of many words. Well, a scientist that worked for the Hiwatari family for over sixty years was found murdered in his apartment a week and three days ago. His daughter told us that he had recently quit his job.'

'Pension perhaps?'

'That's what we thought too, retirement, you know, the usual. But his daughter also mentioned that he had been coming home every day in a dark mood, mumbling something about blood. She didn't dare ask him, respect for privacy I guess but she did often listen to what she said. Now you'll find this shocking.'

'Try me.'

The man laughed and leaned back on his chair.

'Could I get you something?'

'My grandfathers head impaled on a stick.'

'Haha! Well, in that case I hope that you don't mind if a have a cup of coffee?'

'I'm not majesty so you don't have to speak to me in such a way.'

'My my, and I figured you to be totally different from the boy who sits before me. Anyway, the man had talked about experimenting on blood, genetic cloning and, this is where it gets interesting, a boy with long, black hair.'

Kai shoot from his seat into a standing position, as if to attack.

'Please go on.'

'It seems the man found it cruel how this 'boy' was treated. I am guessing he quit because he suddenly realised who he was working for.'

'So?'

''Long black hair seems to match the description you partner gave on the report and so I dare think that it is the same person.'

'Which would make sense. Thank you.'

'He grabbed his coat and was about to leave.'

'But Mr Hiwatari, that's not why I summoned you here.'

'Kai turned in slight surprise.'

'Why then?'

'We have had cases against your grandfather building up to incredible amounts, if we were to prove that your friend was kidnapped by him, then that could be a trigger to everything else.'

'Are you implying on what I think you are?'

'Haha, that entirely depends on the situation doesn't it?'

'You want to storm the base by the house that I once stayed in.'

'Something like that.'

'And you want me to help you.'

'Yes.'

'Why? I'm not a soldier nor am I trained at busts as such.'

'But you can handle weapons can't you? That's an Uzi you got there in your pocket ain't it? Surprised? Don't be. We are the best, how else would have we found you Kai Hiwatari?'


	17. Punishment

Chapter 16.

**Punishment.**

Tala looked at the red and white pills in his hand.

/Swallow them and no more pain. /

But was that what he really wanted? Emotions were things that kept people humane, right? So if everybody escaped them, would that not make them monsters?

'He's never coming back.'

Tala turned around and stared at Max. He seemed to remember locking the door so how on earth had the blond gotten in unless…

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't lie to yourself idiot, you know that Kai will never love you again.'

'WHAT? What the hell are you doing here anyway? Get out!'

Max smiled and came closer, completely ignoring the order.

'Don't you see? Everything works out for normal people like me and Tyson. We **are** normal unlike you. You're dirty, fallen, call it whatever you want but you know what you are.'

'Don't look so shocked; after all, you are gay.'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

Max laughed as Tala backed up against the wall. He saw the oils that the red head had dropped.

'Committing suicide already? Haha, pathetic.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Kai, Rei and you, you are all homosexual. That is **sooo** against the church and God. And you know he sees all. This is his punishment for your sins.'

'N…no!'

'Yes little black sheep. You have strayed far from those who can help you and now you will pay the price of being a fag!'

Tala didn't realise what was happening until it was to late. Max had grabbed the pills and after pushing the Russian to the floor, had started stuffing every pill down his throat. Tala tried to resist but all his physical strength was gone. He tried to cry for help but he knew that he was gone when the first pill pushed through, down his gullet and into his stomach.

* * *

'Morning class, today we have a new student. He came here all the way from Siberia so please welcome him because he is so far from home. His name is Tala.' 

The small red haired boy looked around at his new classmates.

'You can sit over there by Tyson, he's the boy by the window in the far end.'

As Tala passed by the children he looked at them. Most smiled, especially the boy at the front desk with long black hair and bright amber eyes. But out of the forty-five students only one really caught his attention; a boy sitting in the far end of the room. He had Grey/Blue hair that hung in a messed form and he was dressed completely in black. His eyes were cherry red, contrasting with his white skin and dull shade of hair. Only later did he learn that the boys name was Kai Hiwatari. From the moment that he first saw him, Tala knew that he was in love with the solemn boy.

He was about ten then. How was he to know that licking a boy was wrong, not that he would care anyway.

Too young to know about the pain, too young to care.

But he was in love, for six years and for his pure dedication to that one feeling he would be punished, was punished.

Did he care?

No.

/Love you…/


	18. Frozen Ashes

Chapter 17.

**Frozen Ashes.**

'We have the perimeter surrounded, shall we move in sir?'

'No, not yet.'

The shadows of the men moved in the dark, quick, efficient. The men surrounded the building, circling it, making sure that the trap was set.

'Hiwatari, are you ready?'

There was silence on the other end of the radio. Then it came to life, crackling loudly.

'All set and in place. Position assumed. Beginning operation Ashes now.'

'Move out!'

* * *

Kai sat by a snow hill and listened to the radio transmissions. The men had already began their operation but he was still frozen still. Frozen, yes it was cold.

'We have passed the main gate, sir.'

A pause. He put the receiver closer to his ear, trying to hear the man over the howl of the wind.

'We need a password for the next passage.'

The sergeants voice came through next.

'Alright men, the hackers are on it as we speak. Remain in position, understood?'

The replies came from every man.

'Yes sir!'

'Hiwatari? Understood?'

He stayed silent then grunted in approval and relaxed back into the comfort of the snow. What did it matter now? His whole life seemed pointless, just a mixture of crap entwined with swear words and homosexuality. And what was he doing now? Storming some base like in some Hollywood 'S.W.A.T. to do with' movie. He'd pull out his gun in the last minute, shout 'freeze' and kiss with his true love before the setting sun.

He laughed. Nothing made anymore sense as the anxiety rose inside his chest and a ball began to appear in his throat. He didn't know anything, not anymore.

He was unsure of the future, he couldn't see it before him, not even in his wild imagination. Or maybe he could. He saw himself with Rei. But that image was conjured from the past when they **were** together. Little boys who knew no better than to kiss each other thinking that one day they would marry and **have** kids.

He laughed again and suddenly realised that the radio had been screaming out his name for the fifth time.

'HIWATARI LISTEN GOD DAMNIT!'

He struggled to recover his grace.

'What?'-was the only thing he managed to get out of his mouth.

'Never mind you buffoon, I have been the viewer of some bizarre activity here; guards of some sort have passed the area of my location just now.'

'So? Nothing bizarre about that.'

The man on the other end coughed.

'Let me finish. This area seems particularly well guarded. There are approximately thirty two cameras on the doors of Lab 2367AJ. Plus six guards on position and twelve circulating the perimeter.'

Kai rolled his eyes and waited for more information to roll in.

'Hiwatari? We need further command for actions.'

'Don't you have your command from the big wig?'

'Eh…'-there was a pregnant pause-'We are having problems receiving signals from the base'.-he sounded slightly embarrassed.-'The commands had been that if a situation such as we have now should occur, we accept orders from you.'

He chuckled and imagined all the things he could get the men to do.

'Hiwatari?'

'Yes, the men that are on the move, are they by themselves or in groups?'

'Groups of three, sir.'

He thought about it for a minute, then it came to him; a perfect strategy.

'Have five men take each group out, one by one, then proceed to the doors with no less than fifteen armed soldiers.'

There was a 'yes sir' and the radio fell into silence. Kai leaned back and looked to the grey sky. The whole thing seemed like a dream, like he was watching some corny TV show about cops and robbers.

/ I wonder what Tala is doing right now…probably going to school…/

He looked at his watch: 2:20.

/ No, he's probably back already, making himself lunch…for two I bet./

He wanted to be there, in the comfy living room, at the table. He would have given anything to just rewind the past few month, to get back his old life but reality was cruel. Kai had learned that the **hard** way.

'Sir? We are at the doors, what should we do now?'

'Where are you at again?'

The soldier signed and relayed the precise co-ordinates of his location. Kai quickly noted them and headed for the entrance. His stomach tightened as his nerves tensed. Why was he so anxious? He frowned.

/ Humans are weak, they have too may emotions…far too many./

'Sir.'

He came round the corner and was greeted by the seventeen soldiers, give or take. For some odd reason their perfect formation and strict discipline fascinated Kai as he approached the large metal doors.

'Is it locked?'

The commanding soldier shook his head and backed away from the object of discussion.

'It open freely sir but we dared not look in for we had no such orders.'

Kai swallowed hard and stopped.

'Men, on guard.'

What awaited him behind that door? Would it be Rei, smiling and laughing as he always did, or would it be something else, too horrific even to imagine. He remembered the experiments his grand father had carried out when he still lived with the old man; he remembered hearing the pained screams in the night. Was that Rei's fate too?

He hoped, wished that he was mistaken in his fears and so with that last prayer he stepped forward and pushed hard against the doors into the darkness…

'Amen'


	19. Frozen Sun

Chapter 18.

**Frozen Sun.**

There was a bright light obscuring his vision as he tried to open his eyes. He blinked to erase the image but it remained. He tried to lift his hand but it seemed like he had non. The fear suddenly rose within him as he tried to find anything solid. Memories flooded back in an instant as he was reminded of his past but then became hazy and disappeared, like a dream that never happened.

He cried out, not so much from fear but the utter inability to do anything to change his situation. He was helpless, just hanging there, open for attack and utterly useless. The orb of light was cold yet unforgivably white and burning in ones vision.

'I see you have woken up, let me get that for you.'

Suddenly the everything was taken over by darkness as the boy tried to adjust to the lack of bright light. When slowly he began to see again, a kind face came into view.

'Hello there, we were afraid you might never wake up.'

'W…here am I?'-his voice sounded hoarse as he forced his numb lips to move to form words.

'In Mercy Hospital of Archangelsk, the Russian city of Angels.'-the man laughed and stepped back.-'Do you remember anything?'

The boy stayed silent.

'I see…you kept on repeating a name while you were unconscious. You were found on a bus stop, blacked out and all. There are bruises on your body so we think you might have been forced or abused to do something you would regret. We had to pump your stomach dry, seems you took a very lethal dosage of 'pills'. –the man stopped as if thinking over the next part of his little speech.-You kept on repeating the name Kai, does that ring any bell?

Somewhere, at the back of his head memories threatened to come back but he didn't want them and so shook his head. If what the doctor had said was correct then his life must have been one of sorrow, not one that should be remembered.

'Maybe that was my name?'-he didn't know for sure, it didn't seem like it but he had no other sane and reasonable idea.

Alright then, Kai, we checked for missing persons reports but it doesn't seem anyone has lost a boy with bright red hair and shocking blue eyes so we have no leads…sorry.

"Kai" shook his head.

'No no, don't be.'

The man looked like he was going to object but then his shoulders slumped and he laughed merrily.

'I guess you can stay with me for a while, until you find your way in life. You are more than welcome and I'm sure my daughter will love you, she's eleven; Liza. I have no wife so there will be no objection. You can take the spare room downstairs.'

The feeling which the boy experienced was one of safety, to him it felt somehow right to be in this very hospital, talking to this very man.

'Thank you sir…'

'Cherchev, Volodya Cherchev, pleasure to meet you mister Kai.'

The boy smiled.

'You know, you're lucky that we were able to save you, almost didn't make it. Beats me how anyone could have done **this **to you, such an angel, ironic that you were found on the St. Anhels street in the city of Archangelsk**2**.'

'Yeah.'

'Well then, let's go **Kai**, this is the beginning of the rest of your life.'

And it was.

* * *

**1**. He originally came from St. Petersburg, that's where Kai and Rei are.

**2**. Anhel means angel.


	20. A picture worth a thousand Words

_**In case any of are wondering, the final chapter will have something in it's Title to indicate that it's the last, I am far from finished with this work. The chapter before this one was about TALA, read the story again if you don't quite understand! God…I though I made it obvious…Oh well, thanks for reviewing and waiting from the whole thing, I appreciate.**_

_**Hugs and all, any suggestions will be welcome, ya know, if ya'll want something…happy ending, sad ending…**_

_**Well, love and all**_

_**EV**_

Chapter 19.

**A picture worth a thousand Words.**

There was silence as Kai moved through the darkness. He left behind him the safety and the light, walking into an abyss of unknown. Time seemed to lose its purpose and ability over this existence within which he was. He smiled at the comfort the surrounding gave him.

'Sir? What should we do now?'

He didn't reply, he was numb to all that was outside this serine environment, anything that troubled him was burnt to ash with his memories as he stepped further and further into the fascinating blackness.

'Mr. Hiwatari?'

And that's when the lights flashed on. Kai fell back and covered his eyes as he screamed in pain, his dream melting into the shadows. Then came a cold and monotone voice which he recognised with disgust, nausea awakening within him.

'I applaud you; you have found me and all my treasures grandson.'-there was laugher.-'But I am afraid that you are too late to save your princess.'

'No!'

He stumbled in his blind state, seeking the source of the voice with his hands stretched out, too afraid to open his eyes.

'No it's not too late! I refuse to believe that!'-but there was doubt in his tone.-'GIVE ME BACK REI!'

His grandfather laughed again, obviously enjoying the scene which unfolded before him.

'I have no further use for you, not now that I have all that I ever wanted.'-he paused, gaining momentum for the next part of his speech.'Do you know who's heart beats within my chest?'

Kai froze, a million images flashed through his head. All possible ideas slipped in without being invited and the boy bent over, retching up his breakfast, acid burning the walls of his throat. He couldn't think straight anymore, he forced opened the lids of his eyes and accepted the picture before him. But he wasn't quite ready for what he faced.

'Dear God..'-came a whisper from behind him, he realised that the soldiers were there, standing, listening, observing. But that didn't matter to him now.

Before him, impaled on a twenty meter cross was the body of a boy, only about fifteen in age. No, it wasn't Rei, the hair was short and blond. His body trembled as he struggled to overcome another fit of throwing up. It was Max. He hung in the air, completely naked, wires stretching from his veins and in mid air, separated from the rest of his body where his organs. Wires also streamed from them, twisting and knotting, going everywhere.

'Well., I never said **what** you were too late for! My men found this boy stuffing your ex-lover with some very interesting pills.'

Kai stared blackly.

'Of course I felt guilty for having mistreated you so badly and so I decided to give you an early birthday present. The boy, Tala wasn't it? Was relocated to a…how should I put this…to a **better** place.'-he smiled wickedly.-'Guess where?'

'What?'-was all that Kai could manage.

'Oh believe me, the Chinese boy has suffered a similar fate to this blond one, he too is somewhere within my maze of Labs. But you don't know where…do you? Tell you what, I am feeling rather generous today so I'll strike you a deal. You will try and find the Chinese brat within the next two days. On the second day at precisely'-he looked at hi watch.-'Thirteen hours, hi heart shall explode. If you find him, he's yours and I never again bother you but if you don't…Not only shall he be dead but **you** will become one of **US.'**

There was a shoot from behind and the figure of Mr. Hiwatari slumped on his throne as a bullet went through his head. But the voice came back.

'Go for it, you don't have much time!'

No one moved.

'GO!'


	21. Breaking Point

**Frozen like the Russian Winters.**

Author: Evyl

Disclaimer: Don't own BeyBlade

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Kai/Rei

Warnings/classifications: shonen ai

**Chapter 20.**

**Breaking Point.**

The steam rose form the mug as Kai put his hands around it to warm his palms. Coffee; such an ordinary drink in such an unordinary situation.

His thoughts were plagued by the images which he faced only two hours ago. He couldn't explain the feelings which ran through him as he sat in the simple living room of Tala's house, empty now that the previous owner no longer needed it.

What had they done to him? Shivers ran down Kai's back when he began to fathom the sadistic images.

He was dizzy from all the overwhelming emotions he was experiencing. Too much to take in all at once. It hurt to even think about simple things which didn't seem simple any more. Everything became hard and too much of an overload for a person who was torn between a total nervous breakdown and a calm that raged within him like the silence before a storm.

No, calm like the eye of the storm, that's where he was in the centre of the tornado.

'Mr. Hiwatari?'-came a soft voice from behind him. He turned to face the team leader of the infiltration squad.

'What?'

'Mr. Hiwatari, you only have forty six hours remaining, aren't you going to-'

'NO!'-shouted Kai.-'No I will not search for him. I can't. And even if I do, what am I going to find? A heartless doll? Or a puppet impaled on a cross?'

The man stood shocked as a boy of fifteen had just taken on him, an adult in his late thirties whose profession was to annihilate people.

'Mr. Hiwatari, this isn't my place to judge but don't you owe at least that much to Rei Kon, your friend…'-he trailed off. There was no need for anymore words as the tears rolled down Kai's cheeks and fell to the ground.

'That clear-cut idea of what's right and wrong? What happens when all those ideals break down? Do I brake with them?'-he forced out, choking on the pain and humiliation.

'You brake' was the answer but no one dared say it. 'You bend' was the solution but it didn't always work.

**TBC**

**Not the end.**


	22. His Heart

**Sorry haven't updated in ages! I love anyone who reads this because I am such a loser and get inspiration every half a year…yeah, lat update was like in may or something…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Frozen like the Russian Winters.

Chapter 22.

**His Heart.**

Some questions remain forever unanswered, like 'did I ever really love anyone' or 'should I have said something' and even though people try their best to convince themselves, they're still lost when confronted with the truth.

Kai couldn't be further from the truth either, who in their right mind would seek a person who could be on the other side of the world at the very minute he sat and wondered over his mistakes? Who in their right mind would dump happiness only to replace it with guilt and fear?

And who in their right mind would try and follow something as silly as their heart's first impulse?

He would.

And this time the answer was simple.

Yes he had loved and not just one person.

Yes he should have said something, but time couldn't be rewound and he was here and now, facing these, unbelievable choices.

And he would not.

Fuck.

Up.

'At least I hope so…'-he heard himself say, realising that his thoughts had gone in a full circle and he was in fact, sitting in a room full of men.

'Mr Hiwatari, sir?'-questioned one of the soldiers, his gun tapping his helmet as he leaned forward to get a better view of the seemingly insane boy.

'I…'-Kai tried not to roll his eyes for the benefit of the public.-'I mean, we can try…'

He stopped.

'The world…the whole wide world in twenty four hours.'-he said finally, outstretching his hands and making a wide circle to encompass the world. The terrifying reality was that in fact, the 'world' he had portrayed was his own.

Little and fragile, a whole universe to a child who was never been recognised as such.

He smiled.

Insane as it had seemed, there was one logical answer.

'I know where to go.'

'An assumption you're making? Isn't it a little risky for that?'

Kai's smile didn't fall from such degradation, in fact it widened and became almost real, almost amused.

'And do you have anything better? Or is the world so small nowadays that you still needed my help to locate my grandfather?'-he laughed.-'My dead grandfather?'

They looked at him in shock. Something was so unnerving about a teenage boy who seemed to have inherited the trait of a snake from his notorious relative.

And he, he couldn't understand why the world couldn't taste his feelings, the hate and bitterness. He didn't care if he was sent to hell or heaven or was cursed and never died, all he wanted was to share those feelings with someone else.

Because he still had the heart of a child.

And those feelings were too big.

And his world, just like his heart, was shattering under the pressure.

'Take me…us. Take us to the heart of Russia.'

**TBC

* * *

**

Ok! And this time I promise to update soon and everything!

And…this will last longer than I thought…and it will all make sense!

Thanks for reading and REVIEW!

EV


End file.
